The present invention relates to hydrophobically modified cationic polymers obtainable by the polymerization of one or more cationic ethylenically unsaturated monomers with an ethylenically unsaturated monomer having an epoxy, anhydride, imide, lactone, carboxylic acid or isocyanate functionality and a reactive siloxane and processes for preparing them.
Detergent formulae which can provide both cleaning and fabric care benefits, e.g., fabric softening benefits, at the same time, are known, for example in the form of “2-in-1” compositions and/or “softening through the wash” compositions.
Due to the incompatibility of anionic surfactants and many cationic fabric care agents, e.g., quaternary ammonium fabric softening agents, in liquid detergent compositions, the detergent industry has formulated alternative compositions which utilize fabric care agents which are not necessarily cationic in nature. One such type of alternative fabric care agents comprises silicone, i.e., polysiloxane-based, materials. Silicone materials include nonfunctional types such as polydimethylsiloxane (PDMS) and functionalized silicones, and can be deposited onto fabrics during the wash cycle of the laundering process.
Care actives that drive these benefits need to be delivered to the fabric either through-the-wash or through-the-rinse added products. The challenge of delivering care actives onto substrates such as fabric through-the-wash involves two seemingly contradictory processes. The cleaning agents (surfactants) interact with care actives as if they were soil—emulsifying, solubilizing, and removing them from the wash systems. Deposition of benefit agents in the presence of cleaning agents is often exceedingly difficult without the use of deposition aid systems. Cationic deposition aids frequently form coacervating phases either in the fully formulated detergent composition and/or in the wash liquor wherein the detergent composition has been diluted with water. Thus, the deposition aid can also bring soils along with active agents to the fabric resulting in negative cleaning performance, inadequate deposition, unsatisfactory spreading performance, inadequate stability and other detrimental consequences. Hence, a deposition aid that is selective and at the same time enables a good cleaning of the fabric is needed.
WO 2006/061334 A1 reads on a surfactant cleaning composition for hard surfaces which contains a polymer comprising (I) a cationic monomer, (II) a hydrophobically unsaturated nonionic monomer, (Ill) optionally a water-soluble monomer. The cationic monomer is preferably diallyldimethyl ammonium chloride and the hydrophobic monomer an alkylacrylate. The water-soluble monomer can be a water-soluble aminosiloxane.
US 2009/0069522 A1 describes hydrophobically modified polyacrylamides containing acrylamide, anionic monomers and excluding cationic monomers for use in cosmetic applications as an alternative to fatty alcohol sulfates.
US 2007/0163054 A1 relates to a cationic silicone used for maintaining or rejuvenating a textile product's stain repellency. The aminosilicones are preferentially functionalized with linear or branched C1-C22 moieties or with alkylenes.
WO 2003/021037 A1 discloses a soft tissue product comprising a copolymer formed from one or more ethylenically unsaturated monomers and at least one unsaturated polysiloxane constituent.